Expressed Through Actions
by DracoPansyLuv4Eva
Summary: Hermione Granger had been shopping at Diagon Alley when she bumped into Draco Malfoy and, found out he was Head Boy. Hermione was Head Girl so that ment they needed to share a room together. With there be lust and, love during the year in the same room to
1. Diagon Alley

- I Don't Own Any, Harry Potter Characters Or The Book. All belongs to J.K. Rowling -

**Chapter 1 - Dreadful Year...**

**It was August,26 and, it was the day before all the Hogwarts Students would be returning back for another year. Hermione Granger who has just turned 17 now in her 7th year was at Diagon Alley buying some 7th year books that she needed. She grabbed a book entitled _Potions For The Advanced Volume 3. _Hermione turned around and, sighed heavily not looking forward to another year with Snape although it would be the last year she had him. She walked a bit getting redy to prchase the books when she felt someone bump into her with great force. She turned and, it was none other than the Prince Of Slytherin Draco Malfoy.**

**" Watch where your going Granger. " Draco yelled looking at her with a sweer smirk on his face.**

**" I was.....your the one who bumped into me Malfoy. " Hermione said eyeing Draco with a furious look.**

**" Yeah well, I don't see that Head Girl Badge on you this year Mudblood. " Malfoy said pointing to his Head Boy badge.**

**" Y....your Head Boy? But, that meens... " Hermione was then cut off by Draco.**

**" That I am better than you. I'm glad you finally realized it Granger. " He said smirking.**

**" Actually Malfoy if you hadn't cut me off what I was _Trying_ to say was I am Head Girl. I just left my badge at my house. I'm surprised because this meens that we will have to share a room. " Hermione look digusted as if she were going to die. She was to have to spend one full year with Malfoy in the same room. ' How worse could my luck get ' she thought to herself. **

**" Me and, you in the same ! " Draco said not thinking it could be true. He gave a disgusting look at her and, walked away.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that day Hermione was at her house and, picked up the muggle device called a ' Telophone '. She called her best friend Harry Potter and, a few seconds later she heard that someone had picked up the phone.**

**" Hello...hello?? " Harry had said**

**" Harry? It's me Hermione..boy do I have news for you. " Hermione said sounding sad.**

**" Oh, hey Hermione..how was your summer? " Harry asked her.**

**" It was good untill now. I went to Diagon Alley today to pick up some books that I needed and, a few other things ..and, guess who I ran into? " Hermione said waiting for Harry to reply.**

**" Hagrid? " Harry asked suspiciously.**

**" No, no not Hagrid..the person we despise and, loathe the most. Malfoy.. " Hermione said and, Harry sighed in the phone.**

**" What did Malfoy do this time?? Hasn't he learned his lesson already?? " Harry said sounding disgusted Malfoy was at it again.**

**" Malfoy didn't do anything ...it's what Dumbledore did. He made me Head Girl and...Malfoy is Head Boy. And, that meens that this year me and, him will be sharing a room together.. " Hermione said wanting to scream**

**" Oh, Hermione...I'm so sorry. Er.. " Harry was speechless yes angry about Dumbledores decision. " I don't really know what to say. Maybe you could go talk to Dumbledore and, see if you could sleep in the dorm still. " Harry said trying to help Hermione out with the problem.**

**" It's a school rule. I'm serious Harry you need to take one day and, sit down and, read Hogwart A, History. Any Head Boy or Head Girl must sleep in the Head room which is located at the center of the castle. It is a large room the same size as the great hall and, it requires everything the Head Boy and, Head Girl might need. The only problem is, is that I don't _Need _Malfoy in that room with me. I already have to put up with him in my classes and, now we are going to have to put up with eachother every night... " Hermione said hitting herself in the head with a nearby book.**

**" Er..Hermione I don't really know what to say. If Malfoy gives you any problems just punch him in the face. Maybe he'll stay away from you then. You did it in third year and, you saw him run like a little coward. " Harry said laughing and, Hermione joined in. **

**" Well I am going to go and, try to get some sleep and, let my mind get off the subject. I really hate the situation I'm in right now. I loathe Malfoy and, loathe the fact I have to be with him...well see ya on the Train tomorow then Harry? " Hermione asked him.**

**" Yeah I will see you on the train. I'm over The Weasleys so me ron ginny will see you tomorow. " Harry said brightly**

**" Alright..see you then " Hermione said**

**" See you " Harry replied.**

**They both hung up the phone and, Hermione had got up walking over to her closet changing out of her clothes. She put on a nice silky nightgown picking up her dirty clothes throwing them in a basket. She walked over to her bed getting under the covers putting her head on the pillow closing her eyes. ' Please let this night last long so I don't have to see Malfoy tomorow ' she thought to herself as she slowly drifted asleep. **

**Authors note : Please Review on this chapter and, tell me if you like how it is going or not. Chapter 2 will be up very soon. They might be short chapters but, I update a lot. So please Review and, chapter 2 up soon thanks - Jhudsonrox**


	2. The Hogwarts Express

- I Don't Own Any Characters Or Anything. This All Belongs To J.K. Rowling.. -

**Chapter 2 - The Hogwarts Express**

**Hermione showed up at the Hogwarts express 1 minute late. The train was took off and, Hagrid yelled at it to stop. The train stopped and, Hermione had smiled at Hagrid hurrying up and, getting on it. She walked down the isle ways looking for a compartment. She looked down the isle and, saw a sign that read - _HEAD BOY/GIRL COMPARTMENT _-. Hermione sighed. She was going to have to sit with Draco Malfoy the whole entire way there. She loathed this ride and, walked down the isle more untill she reached the compartment sliding the doors opening. There were curtains hanging so no one from the outside could see in. Hermione walked in and, closed the doors behind her seeing Draco Malfoy asleep on the other side. She looked at him and, was dazed. She saw his silvery hair falling into his eyes and, his beautiful figured face. ' What am I doing thinking about Malfoy like this? He is my enemy..although I have to say jeeze he got hot and muscular over the summer holidays ' She thought to herself. Hermione then grabbed her bag looking through it for her book. She found it and, dragged it out. She opened it and, started reading it. About 45 minutes passed and, Draco had awoken by a few bumps. He sat up from the cushioned seat and, the pillow he was laying on rose back up to its puffiness. He yawned and, streched a bit noticing that Hermione Granger was now in the compartment with him. He smirked looking at her.**

**" Don't you ever get sick of reading Granger? " Draco asked sitting in a normal position now.**

**" I just don't want to stare at your ugly face the whole way there. I might get sick and, you don't want that now do you? " She asked looking at him with narrow eyes then looking back at her book turning the page. **

**" Thats the funniest thing I have ever heard. Me? Draco Malfoy ..ugly? Yeah your just jealous...you know you want me. " Draco said rubbing his hands through his hair.**

**" I'd rather kiss a hippogriffs ass then to ever want you Malfoy. " Hermione said trying to concentrate on her book. Even though she was lying. Malfoy had done tons of growing up and, looked handsome then ever. Not knowing how since his father was the most hideous looking wizard ever.**

**Draco looked as though someone had punched him in the face. He raged with anger. " Granger..you know I wouldn't exactly call me ugly. You need to take the time right now and, quit reading and, do some studying in the mirror. Your not the best looking troll ever.. " Draco said trying not to laugh.**

**" You little asshole! I can't believe you would call me something like that. I don't know why..after all you are a Malfoy. One of the most stubborn people I know who always get what they want. Well Malfoy I work for what I want. And, what I don't want is you so get it through your head. " Hermione said her eyes welling up wanting to cry but, she held it in not wanting to show weakness to Malfoy.**

**" Whatever Granger... " Draco said taking out a copy of the Daily Prophet flipping through it. Every now and, then he would peek over the top looking at the pissed off Hermione Granger. He stared at her beautiful golden locks of hair and, nice big chocolate eyes and, the luciuos lips she had. He looked down noticing her full grown breast and, her nice full hips that were joined by two nice pairs of fine legs. He licked his lips and, saw Hermione look at him.**

**" Are..you staring at me Malfoy? " Hermione asked looking at him. " If I knew any better I would have to say your the one who wants a peice of me. Am I correct? " Hermione asked.**

**" Hell no!! I would never want a peice of you " Draco said ' Oh how I would love a peice of that fine curve ' he thought to himself. **

**" Then why were you staring at me? " Hermione asked still looking at him with her narrow chocolatey eyes. **

**" I was just studying the ... " Draco tried to think of something " Ugly pair of shoes you have on. Where did you get them?? From the neighbors garbage bin? " Draco said looking nastily at her shoes.**

**" No..I didn't actually. I bought them from a Muggle Shop in London. " Hermione said holding back more tears from the terrible insults Malfoy was giving to her.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was hours later and, Draco checked his watch. It was almost time for them to be arriving. He told Hermione and, he stood up grabbing his robes. He started to unbotton his shirt and, Hermione looked up at him in shock. **

**" Er..don't you want me to leave? " Hermione asked looking up at the oh so fine Draco.**

**" You don't have to..I don't care. " Draco said slipping his shirt off. She was now shirtless and, Hermione stared at him with shock. She saw the most muscular body ever. She then saw Draco unzipping his pants slipping them off. Hermione covered her eyes before Draco slipped off his boxers shutting the curtains from the window. There was only dim light now in the compartment. **

**" Hahaha...Granger afraid to see what a real man looks like?? It's alright..you can look..but, if you don't want to be shocked by such a beautiful muscular body keep your eyes shut. " Draco said laughing a bit. Hermione peeked through her fingers and, saw Draco Malfoy The Prince Of Slytherin completely naked. He stood their searching for another pair of boxers. He opened the curtains to let some light in and, Hermione now saw his completely better then she could in the dark. Amazed by the beautiful body and ' Manhood ' Malfoy had she shut her eyes as he slid more boxers on. He then slid his dress pants on buckling them up. He put a green Slytherin sweater on putting his robes over it. He sat back down and, Hermione grabbed her stuff.**

**" you go out while I change? " She asked Draco nervously.**

**" I forgot Miss Granger is completely ashamed by her ugly body..I forgot. " Draco said walking out. Hermione pouted and, got changed. About 30 minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note : R&R please. how did you like this chapter??? Thanks!!! A TOTAL D/HR SHIPPER HERE!**


End file.
